


You're Family Now

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Reader feels worthless, TFW tell the reader otherwise, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine telling Team Free Will that you think you are worthless, and them telling you otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Family Now

“G-Guys I mean it. I don’t feel like I add anything to this world. All my life I have lost people who have been important to me. And I couldn’t save them. I feel like I’m worthless, like I have no meaning. A-And I can’t do anything right."

They stared at you with disbelief in their eyes. Sam was the first one to speak up.

”(Y/N) I know how you feel. You know that I’ve lost people important to me. And my life sucks. But I know that there are people in this world that care for me. And we care for you too. So don’t ever say that you’re worthless because you’re not."

“That’s right,” Dean added. “Don’t you ever think that you’re worthless, babe. Not to mention that fact that you’re a pretty freaking good hunter. You’ve saved our sorry butts more times than I can remember. And we’ve done the same for you. Because that’s what friends do. We stick together.”

“Yes”, Castiel agreed. “Every person on Earth has value. My Father created all of you to have a purpose. Do not feel like you have no self worth, because you do. And we’re here for you, just like Sam and Dean said.”

“Wow”, you said softly. “I guess I never - I never thought about it like that before. My whole life I’ve felt like I’ve let people down. I guess I never realized how much you guys cared. Thanks for that.”

“Of course we care about you (Y/N),” Sam said.

“Yeah girl, don’t let them get you down. You’re pretty dang important to us. And don’t you forget that,” Dean added.

“Yes (Y/N). If you ever feel like this don’t hesitate to come to one of us. We’ll help you through this.”

“Thanks Cas. Thanks guys. You mean so much to me. You’re basically the only family that I have left in the world.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @teamfreewillimagines 's imagine post on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but this story is mine.


End file.
